Survival of the Fittest
by crazychick456789
Summary: It has been 5 years since the chaos that occurred on the planet Hades when the ship crashed. Riddick and his pack have lived in peace since but now things are going downhill when a new threat emerges and two of their own are in trouble. Will they succeed in saving them or fail and die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been 5 years since the chaos that occurred on the planet Hades when a ship, the Hunter-Gratzner, crash landed. When it had first crashed there had been 12 survivors but as their time continued on the planet their numbers began to decrease. It was mostly due to the carnivorous, flying creatures that inhabited the planet called bio raptors. By the time the ship was prepared there were only five survivors. Four of the five survivors were a rather strange family that had developed on the planet that consisted of a famous criminal, Riddick, two children Jack and Ali, and a mysterious woman with an unknown past named Shadow.

After dropping off the holy man Imam, the fifth survivor, the family seemed to disappear. Mercs searched for Riddick and his family but were unsuccessful. Throughout the years they had lived in peace but now things are going downhill and they must come back to rescue one of their own and get rid of the threat they now face.

* * *

><p>A man with long dreads and a beard dressed in thick, dark clothing ran on top of and across a field of thin ice walls towards a valley. Right behind him was a merc ship that had two gunman hanging off the sides. In the cockpit was the captain, Toombs a disgusting and greedy merc who was only concerned about his next pay. One of the crew stood behind him, glancing worriedly at the approaching valley.<p>

"Toombs we're running out of road"

"Shut up, I got this take the shot!" he yells at the gunman.

He fires and the net hits the man's leg causing him to go down, Toombs stops the ship just before the valley and watched the spot carefully. The man pulls out the spike from his leg with a growl and stands up. Taking out two curved blades, he holds them out at his sides. His eyes were covered by black goggles and his long snow covered hair blew around him.

Toombs glared and bared his teeth at the mysterious man, uttering a single name that made a chill run down the rest of the crew gain a chill, not from the snow.

"Riddick."

The man now known as Riddick, twitched his head and began running further into the valley.

"It looks tight Toombs"

"Not from where I'm sitting, so put on a fresh pair of panties and get ready"

With that Toombs eased the ship forward, all of them unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from above. Everyone in the ship was quiet and tense as they moved forward. Two almost silent thuds radiated off the top of the ship and one of the men looked up, curious but shrugged it off as nothing. If only he had said something maybe they would have survived a _little_ longer.

On top of the ship was two figures, dressed similar to Riddick, one of them taller than the other. The tallest pulled down its hood to reveal a woman with short red and black hair and mercury colored eyes. She moved to the side left side of the ship and took out a long blade and swiftly cut the lines that were holding one of the gunman to the ship.

He fell with a scream that attracted the crew's attention and when they all looked out they saw the cut lines blowing in the wind. Groaning Toombs turned his head to the side without taking his eyes off of the lines.

"Taz do you have a visual on Riddick?"

No response.

"Taz!"

Toombs and the others looked over to see that he was no longer there. Now there was only two people left, the last crew member and Toombs.

"W-where is he?!" he said freaking out, unconsciously backing up towards the open door.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Toombs shouted just as the merc tripped and fell out the ship, screaming.

Toombs cursed before looking back out the front window looking for Riddick. In that moment three thuds could be heard and Toombs froze in his seat before pressing auto pilot and turning around the see Riddick leaning against the now closed door while the woman from earlier was sitting down along with the other figure.

"Hello Toombs" said a gravely and deep voice that belonged to the convict.

"Riddick" Toombs said stiffly

"I don't believe you've met Shadow and Ali" Riddick continued with a smirk first gesturing to the woman and then to the young boy.

"Hello Toombs. You honestly don't look like much to me, just a regular old, disgusting merc" Shadows said speaking in silky and smooth voice. If you didn't know her you would think she would be a sweet and gentle person due to her voice and appearance. However, she was the complete opposite of gentle and innocent.

He leered at her which got him a glare from Riddick.

"Hey sugar tits why don't you move that sweet ass over here and –" before Toombs could finish, he yelled out in pain as Ali took a small butterfly knife and made a long and deep cut in his right leg.

"You little brat!" he shouted as he clutched his leg.

Ali just smiled and went and sat next to Shadow who wrapped an arm around him, smiling with pride. Riddick and Toombs began to talk as they both stood up straight and Toombs glanced at the gun on the wall. Riddick put a hand behind his back slowly and made a hand sign to which Shadow nodded slightly. It was tense when Toombs made a move for the gun and the merc and convict began to fight. Shadow and Ali ran over to the cock pit and Ali took over the controls as Shadow got them prepared for flight.

"Riddick!" she shouted and he looked at her briefly "we're good to go."

Nodding, he punched Toombs in the face before pressing him against the wall holding him up by his neck causing him to choke. "You know I'm kind of offended you came to get me with only a three man crew and on a piece of crap ship. Also you disrespecting my mate and cub? Definitely **not **a good idea in the least. I expected more Toombs to be honest, guess I overestimated you. That's something that won't happen again"

With those words he punched him in the face and knocked Toombs out for the time being.

"So where do you want to drop him?" Ali asked curiously

"How about...Hades?" Riddick suggested. Shadow raised an eyebrow before shrugging and setting the coordinates.

"Dad how did they find us?"

Riddick frowned and ruffled his hair causing the boy to smile, "I don't know cub but I only told one person where we would be. I hope I didn't make a mistake in doing so."

Ali nodded before getting up to explore the small ship.

"So to Helion Prime?" Shadow asked softly

"Yeah," he responded with a dark smirk "it's about time we visited an old friend."

* * *

><p>Well here you go the first chapter to Survival of the Fittest! I hope you guys enjoyed this!<p>

Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Riddick sat underneath some stairs with Ali helping him shave his head as they waited for the return of Imam. They didn't have to wait much longer as the sound of a door opening caught their attention, the holy man was back.

"Did you know all of your doors were locked?" he asked causing the man to pause. The holy man walked cautiously over to the sound of Ali sliding the shiv against the bucket. Ali gave the shiv back to Riddick and moved back to watch the interaction between the two older men.

"Five years ago I took four people of that planet. My mate and two cubs and a holy man looking for New Mecca." It grew silent for a moment as Imam looked up the stairs. Riddick moved closer causing the man to grow nervous and fidget "I told one man where we would go, I trusted one man. Did I mistake Imam?"

"There is no easy explanation..." Imam was cut off by Riddick pressing the knife to his neck with a snarl, Imam continued on as he watched Riddick carefully. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a fighting chance. If it weren't for the threat of invasion I never would've have betrayed you. I give you my word Riddick."

Before anything else could be said the sound of footsteps radiated of the stairs causing all three to look at the stairs. A woman in a bathroom came down the stairs and gasped as she took in the sight of the knife against Imam's neck.

"Riddick" she gasped just as a little girl moved to look around her mother.

"A wife and a daughter...who's name would be...?" Riddick said curiously as he moved the knife.

"If you have a problem with me, keep it with me you don't need to know their names." Imam protested.

"Ziza" the little girl said ignoring her father "my name is Ziza."

Imam hung his head while Riddick chuckled, Ali moved closer to see everyone drawing attention to himself. Ziza watched him curiously to which he gave her a smile as he stood by Riddick's side.

"Cute kid" Riddick told Imam.

"Did you really kill monsters?" Zira asked causing her mother to grasp her shoulder tightly.

Ali and Riddick looked at Imam to which he replied "such are our bedtime stories."

"Go Ziza, come on" her mother said as she ushered her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once the both of them were gone Riddick turned back to Imam, "so who do we have to kill to get this payday off our heads?"

Imam showed them both to the balcony to which Riddick sat down in a chair and Ali, explored as usual. For the past few minutes Imam explained about the force that was moving around the universe, leaving destruction in their wake.

"Sounds like everything is falling down the drain." Riddick said to which Imam nodded. Riddick shrugged replying that it had to end sometime.

Imam looked at Riddick curiously, "Riddick where is miss Shadow?"

"Shadow is docking the ship, she'll be here soon."

"And...what of Jack?"

At that both Ali and Riddick tensed, Riddick held an arm out for Ali who ran into his side, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Few months ago we had to leave the planet to get some supplies, we didn't have enough money so we had to take some stuff. Something went wrong and next thing we know there's a bunch of mercs on our neck. We all had to run back to the ship, Jack and Shadow got held up in the crowd. Jack had been shot in the leg and Shadow tried to go back for her but the crowd kept on pushing her back. Jack yelled for her to go just as the mercs came and got her pulling her back. We couldn't stay and had to leave." Riddick looked down at the floor sadly. "They took her to Crematoria and we've been trying to get there since. Our ship was badly busted up from the shots fired, would have taken a year to fix it. So in a way it was good that you betrayed us, helped us get a better ship."

Imam watched him for a minute, "how have you been dealing?"

It was obvious that Jack and Riddick had a strong bond same as Shadow and Ali did. The kids loved bother their parents bot it was obvious on who liked who the most.

Riddick didn't respond and just covered his mouth his hand. In that moment Shadow appeared on the balcony, drawing attention. Ali ran over to her with a large grin as he hugged her.

"Hey little man," she looked up at Imam "long time no see Imam" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Hello Shadow, yes it's been a while."

A loud banging on Imam's door interrupted any further conversation, Imam left the room to answer the door. A few moments later, three men in robes burst into the room with Imam behind them. Riddick growled and tensed, ready to fight while Shadow moved bot herself and Ali back. They men pulled off their hoods revealing their faces

"What the hell is this Imam?" Shadow snarled.

"The ones you want are both here." Imam said ignoring Shadow.

The candles in the room began to flicker and the next thing anyone knew Riddick had his shiv up against a woman's neck.

"And who's neck is this?" he demanded as he watched the unknown woman.

The woman looked at him and calmly replied that if he cut her throat then she wouldn't be able to remove the bounty off his family. He sharply replied that he wouldn't remove the knife until the bounty was removed.

"This is Aereon, an envoy of the Elemental Race. She means you and your family no harm." Imam replied seeing that Riddick wasn't going to move.

"Hard to believe when she's the one that put the bounty on us." Shadow growls

Before Riddick realized Aereon disappeared causing Riddick to growl and look around him carefully. When she spoke it came from behind him, surprising them all. She explained that there were a few of them that had met a Necromanger...and lived to tell the tale. So when she chose to speak about it they will listen.

"Necromanger" Ali asked curiously.

Aereon turned to him and Shadow "the name that will convert...or kill every last human life." Riddick and Shadow watched her carefully as she eyes them both as he continued "Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the only race that wouldn't bow, the only one the Necromangers still fear."

"How about you pretend that you're talking to people that know about the penal system, in fact don't pretend" Riddick snapped slightly growing agitated.

"There is a story, Riddick, of a young male strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cord." At that Riddick turned and glared at the floor while Shadow watched him connecting the pieces.

Imam told him that when Aereon told the Helion leaders he had told her about him. One of the men from earlier asked Riddick what he remembered from his earlier years and that set off most of them asking questions rapidly.

Aereon then asked if he had met others like himself and to that he turned to Shadow who watched him.

Instead of mentioning Shadow, he responded "sister they don't know what to do with just one of me."

"Spoken like a true Furyan."

At those words a banging sound from downstairs started again and Shadow pushed Ali in Riddick's direction before going to the balcony and cursing as she looked at the door.

"We have a problem."

Just then Imam's wife, Lajjun, came into the room "they are searching houses looking for a man, woman and young boy. They believe they're spies."

"Did someone see them come here today?"

Imam turned to Riddick and Shadow, "I will send them away. Wait one minute please, wait one minute to save worlds?"

"Not our fight" Riddick said

"Besides what you ask of us is difficult, remember we have children too. One of them is here now damn it! What will we do with them?" Shadow demanded.

"So you will leave us to our fate? Just like you did her!" Imam snapped before looking apologetic as Shadow flinched and Riddick clenched his fists.

Aereon broke the silence and gestured the others to leave the room "come let us try to send them away."

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Shadow softly said Riddick's name. He refused to look at her and kept looking down.

Ali moved closer to him, "Dad?"

Riddick slowly looked up and with one look in both of their eyes, he knew what they needed to do.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Now you know the story with Jack because I know you guys were wondering what happened to her! Hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

A loud bang rang throughout the room as armed men burst in through the door. They all cautiously watched the two figures standing in front of a couple of candles, the only source of light in the room as they moved closer to them. The leader of the men called out for them to raise their hands to which they both obeyed. Before anything else could be said the door behind them closed abruptly causing them all to spin around. Ali stood there watching them from underneath a hood so they couldn't see his face, the only part of his face revealed was his mouth which was turned up in a chilling smile.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked teasingly.

The sudden sound of a voice caused them to flinch as they felt the chilling hand of fear creep up their spines, a dark laugh was heard from Shadow just before the candles were extinguished and the room was shrouded in complete darkness.

A scream echoing through the room caused an explosion of gunfire to erupt as the men shout blindly and fearfully around them, only to end up killing the men around them.

However, Shadow and Riddick who were unscathed, were still able to take a few of the men out. There were a few that had somehow been able to see them slightly but of course they stood no chance against the two killers. Downstairs Imam and a young guard stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to what is going on upstairs. Imam slowly looked at the guard who was shakily holding him at gun point just before putting his attention back to the stairs when a wave of _silence hit them. _

**_Thud. _**

**_Thud._**

_**Thud.** _

Footsteps sounded against the stairs as a person came down the stairs, with each thud the guard began to whimper louder and shake heavily. Soon Riddick's hulking figure could be seen as he watched the guard with a stoic face, the guard dropped his gun and backed up a few steps before running full speed out of the house, not once looking back.

"Pathetic" Riddick muttered before whistling a strange tune that was echoed after a moment. Shadow and Ali slowly came down the stairs stopping right behind Riddick after making sure the coast was in fact clear.

"Thank you Riddick" Imam said drawing attention to himself.

"Didn't do it for you" he snapped in reply.

Looking down the holy man sighed sadly then looked at him apologetically, "Riddick I-"

"Don't" he growled causing Imam to flinch in fear.

Shadow walked up to Riddick and put a hand on his arm softly causing him to relax softly, "we must leave we can't stay here any longer."

Riddick nodded and they all walked outside where they were reunited with Ziza and her mother. Neighbors stood outside their homes watching the scene curiously and murmuring to each other.

"Riddick" Ziza shouted drawing their attention as the trio made to leave.

He turned to the little girl slightly, with a curious tilt of his head.

"Are you going to stop the new monsters now?"

It was a silent for a moment as he watched her before simply responding, "Not my problem kid". With that he turned and pulled up his hood and walked off into the city with Shadow and Ali from as more people began to show up.

* * *

><p>Survival of the Fittest<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the fight at Imam's house the family and as they walked through the streets, everyone was talking about the end of the world. It was most definitely not a secret that the Necros were on their way to Helion Prime and it caused panic for the people. We now stood on top of a building watching everyone move around below us in a rush to get where they needed to go. Most were holding large amounts of supplies, probably trying to flee the planet.<p>

"Mama what's going to happen to the people here when the Necromangers come?" Ali asked her curiously.

"I don't know cub" she replied honestly.

"What do you think Papa?"

Riddick looked over at him and before responding, "Not everyone is going to make it. A lot of people aren't going to survive the invasion."

Ali nodded in acceptance before returning to watching the people as he moved closer to my side making me wrap an arm around his shoulders. It might seem morbid and disturbing that Ali had been so accepting of the fact but it isn't his fault. He was raised by two animalistic killers and his sister was one as well, it wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up killing someone soon.

Ali was basically already half way there as for the past few years he had been trained by both Riddick and Shadow to fight and survive. But it was strange that Ali had even began to act like his parents in the sense of being animalistic as well as naturally-gifted in fighting. Well what a fate the boy raised to be holy was now on his way to a being a killer.

What people didn't understand however was that they didn't kill if they didn't need to, they might act like animals at times but they still had some sense of humanity even if it was small. However, that still didn't mean they didn't enjoy the kill but that was part of their animalistic sides...at least that's what they let people think.

"We should go the ships are getting closer to the ground." Riddick stated. We began to run across the building tops as what seemed like thousands of small ships began to touch ground and troops began to run into the street. A larger ship dug itself into the ground sending dust to fly everywhere, as we looked at it reality began to sink in.

"Riddick we need to find Imam. He probably tried to go to the shelters." Shadow said.

He looked at her and nodded before they took off back the way they came. Eventually, they had to return to the ground as building began to be destroyed, screams and gunshots filling the air. As they ran through the streets, they passed different scenes of chaos as people tried to get away from the soldiers.

"Papa I see him!" Ali shouted grabbing their attention. They ran down another street and Riddick further up and grabbed Imam and pulled him to the side.

We watched as some of the locals were able to defeat a small group of Necromangers.

"Lajjun and Ziza" Imam said

"When it's over" Shadow said.

Imam thought she meant after the invasion causing him to grow angry. However, she was referring to the 'fight'. What none of the others had realized was that before the last Necromanger had twisted the spear in his and before he died.

"Let me go, I must get to my family!"

"You won't be able to, if you go now!" Shadows snapped.

Before they could do anything, a glowing orb shot from the spear and incinerated the last of the locals and soldiers.

Imam nodded at Shadow in thanks but she simply looked away, she was still hurt over the words said before.

"I borrowed a ship, you can come along if you don't mind riding with criminals." Riddick said

"Thank you I very much appreciate it but I must get my family across the river" Imam responded.

"Imam you won't survive if you stay here" Ali cut in.

"He's right and you know it just as we do" Riddick says.

"God willing, there is a shelter I can tak-"

"God has his tricks sure but getting out of hard places that no one else can is what I do best. Now let's get your family and get the hell out of here" Shadow says receiving a sharp nod from Imam.

With that the four run to where Lajjun and Ziza are safely hidden from the soldiers. For they don't have much time, soon the whole planet will be run over.

* * *

><p>Please <strong>REVIEW <strong>and** NO FLAMES**!

Hope you enjoy this so far guys! :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

We all ran down the streets headed to the warehouse that was hiding Lajjun and Ziza. After sneaking in we found the mother and daughter huddled together in a corner.

"Imam" Lajjun sighed in relief as he ran towards them and they hugged.

"Ali!" Ziza shouts breaking away and attacking the slightly older boy with a tight hug.

I raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Riddick as we saw his face redden and he slowly hugged her back.

"Come on we have to go" Imam said stepping forward.

The two broke away and Ali came back to my side and blushed when I nudged his arm with a playful grin. But it didn't last long as we reentered the streets, it seemed as though every step we were avoiding the shots being fired around us as best as we could.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Ali looking next to us with narrowed eyes and shifting feet as he clutched the side of his head.

"What's wrong cub?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head and replied "I got that feeling again. Something is not right."

We had discovered that whenever something terrible was about to happen or we were in danger, Ali would have a chill travel up his spine and cause a sharp pain in his head.

"Riddick, something's coming"

He looks over and I nod my head at Ali, "you sure Ali?"

"Absolutely"

"Hide" he ordered.

Imam and his family hid in the crevice of building across from us. I pushed Ali in the crevice across from them first with Riddick next to me. We all stood there silent, holding our breath so not as to give ourselves away.

Something that may have been a man a time ago walked past us with loud breaths as he looked side to side. Another man stood behind him holding something similar to a leash connected the two of them together. As the strange man looked side to side I could see that he had some kind of lens around his face and I realize it was looking for heat signatures.

It was then that Imam ran into the alleyway looked at them yelled out a battle cry and ran off. The soldiers ran off after them as I watched them with a shocked face I failed to notice that the creature had spotted Lajjun and Ziza.

It was Ziza's scream that snapped me out of it as the creature drew closer to them. Before Riddick or I could do anything Ali rushed past us and jumped onto the creature with a snarl, what he did next shocked the hell out of me.

Ali grabbed the creature's neck and twisted it sharply to the left in result snapping its neck. He pushed it away and looked at the two woman.

Lajjun looked at him shocked before nodding at him reluctantly in thanks.

"Thank you Ali" Ziza says hugging him and kisses his cheek causing him to get a small grin to appear on his face.

"Riddick, its Imam he's run off" Lajjun says, her voice filled with concern.

"I'll find him," he assures her before turning to me "take them home. Ali and I will go after Imam."

I kissed Ali's forehead and grab Riddick, pulling him into a kiss. He quickly responds but I pull away quickly. "You both better be careful" I tell them sternly to which they both smirked, Ali looking just like Riddick when they did that.

"If we're not back in 15 minutes, meet us at the city hall." Riddick mutters in my ear to which I nodded in agreement.

They ran off as I guided Lajjun and Ziza back to their home. "Will they and Dad be alright?" Ziza asked her mother with watery eyes.

"I hope so sweetie" Lajjun says and I sigh. So do I Lajjun, so do I.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stay here, I'm going to go and find the others" I told Lajjun who sat beside a sleeping Ziza.<p>

"Please Shadow, be careful"

I nod at her and run out the house after pulling up my hood to conceal my face and help me blend into the shadows of the buildings. I quickly climbed up the side of a building and ran on top of the rooftops.

It didn't take long for me to reach the city hall, I looked around and spotted them both in an alley a little ways from me. I did the whistle that my cub Jack, or Kyra as I had begun to call her, created. We only used it to let the others know we were close or if it is safe to come out of hiding. Ali's head snapped up and he quickly spotted me and shook Riddick and pointed up at me. They both ran over and I jumped down from where I was perched to join them.

"Where is Imam?" I asked

Ali eyes watered up and I pulled him to me as he broke down. Who could blame him? Imam had taken care of him before we had taken him in, he had been Ali's first father and now he was dead. He had a right to mourn Imam's death.

"Come on, it's time to see what we're going up against" Riddick said with his rough voice. Looking over at him I noticed that he seemed to be more closed off than usual. We need to get Jack back and soon, it was a hidden fact to Ali and myself that Riddick blames himself for her being captured. We had tried to convince him that there was nothing he could have done and it was the truth, there was no way we could have seen them coming. However Riddick seemed deadest on blaming himself and it was being to show how stressed and guilty he was feeling on his face and the way he acted. But Riddick being Riddick was able to hide it from most so that they wouldn't think he was weak and he want by any means.

I was brought back to the present as we sneaked into the hall just as a man in the crowd shouted interrupting the Lord Marshal, I'm guessing as the soldiers all seem to show him the most respect.

"What you ask of us is unthinkable!" the citizen shouted and the Lord Marshall began to walk in his direction slowly.

"This is a world of many people, many religions! We will not be converted!" he continued his rant. By now the Lord Marshall was right in front of him, the man stood defiantly although a slight sliver of fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Then I shall take your soul" Lord Marshall hisses out and thrusts his hand into the man chest, literally taking the man's soul out of his body.

The citizen gasped loudly a long with a few screams from people in the room as the man fell to the ground unmoving. Ali clutched my hand tightly in surprise and I pulled him slightly closer, this was getting interesting I must admit.

"Join me-" the Lord Marshall began to say making everyone quiet down "or join him."

With that people began to slowly get down and kneel before him, eventually the only ones not bowing were Riddick, Ali and myself.

This of course brought us to attention immediately, things were about to get interesting as I watched one of the soldiers begin to walk towards us.

* * *

><p>Please <strong>REVIEW<strong> and **NO FLAMES**!

Hope you enjoyed it :) Until next chapter

~Gigi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"This is your only chance," said the soldier that was walking towards us. I pushed Ali behind me slightly as he came closer.

"Take the Lord Marshall's offer and bow."

Riddick and I glared at him before I answered for the three of us, "We bow to no man."

The man took off his helmet before answering, "He is no man. He is the holy half-dead who has seen the Underverse."

"Listen we're not with everyone here," Riddick paused before looking over the man's shoulder "but I will take a piece of him."

"A piece you shall have" he said with a slight smirk before turning to someone behind us.

"Move the woman and child."

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I immediately growled in anger. Ali moved away and I grabbed the person's hand and yanked him over my shoulder to hit the ground hard. The soldier hit the floor on his back with a boom before I twisted his arm and stepped on his chest. I grabbed a medium axe from his sheath on his sleeve and spun it so that the blade was right against his jugular.

"I do not…like…to be touched" I hissed out angrily.

With those words I cut into his throat and moved back, leaving the axe were it lay in his neck. Ali came back into my side and I pulled him close before we moved back over to Riddick. All around us quiet gasps could be heard around the room and I was not surprised. It would be a shocking sight to see a woman of five foot six take down a muscled soldier around the size of six foot so easily.

Riddick chuckled before turning back to the first solider who watched the body for a moment before looking at me then to Riddick. He was silent before backing away and the soldier Riddick wanted to fight came towards him. I noticed that he was a head taller than Riddick and wielded an even bigger axe that gleamed dangerously in the light.

Riddick ran towards the man and knocked him back and the soldier swung his weapon trying to hit him. There were a few close calls but Riddick was never hit and soon the fight was over with Riddick taking a knife out of the man's back and stabbing him in the stomach and chest.

People scurried out of the way as the body feel down and slid down the steps slightly. Riddick nodded at us for the door and we moved to leave when a voice rang out.

"Stop them" the Lord Marshall ordered as he moved to the dead solder that Riddick killed and took out the knife. Then he turned to the one I killed and took out the axe I had used to kill him then grabbed its twin from the other side of the body then continued to walk over to us.

I began to grow tense and I could feel Zira beginning to grow agitated and I knew this wasn't right. If Zira was getting irritated then I knew this was going to end in chaos as she only really seemed to make herself known if one of the cubs, Riddick or myself were in danger. The last time she had shown up before today was when Jack had been taken.

The Lord Marshall walked up to Riddick first and gave him a slight smirk then looked over at me then the two bodies,

"Irgun and Enoch, my two best fighters".

Riddick and I glanced at each other before grinning and simultaneously said, "If you say so."

He watched us before giving the knife to Riddick and watched him inspect it.

"What do you think of this blade?"

Riddick spins it around over and under his hand trying to get a feel of the blade. While he did this the man gave me the axes and I began to swing them slightly and pursed my lip as it was slightly off weight with the blades being heavier than the handles. Riddick caught the blade and offers it back to the Lord Marshal with the blade facing himself.

"I think it a half-gram heavy in the back."

"In our faith you keep what you kill." Lord Marshall says and he pushed the blade back to Riddick. "Are you familiar with me? I feel like we have seen each other, maybe in some distant field."

"You'd think I would remember" Riddick answered taking back his hand.

"I think I would too," he turned to me and I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I couldn't really reply as I still held no recollection of my life before the Hunter Gratzner although I had a feeling I have never seen him before to do.

"You, however, I know I have not met before as I would have remembered a beauty such as yourself. You could never be forgotten." At his words I did my best not to tense at his words, okay now I'm starting to get nervous.

"Thank you" I forced out with a fake smile. There were too many guards to do anything to him and not be killed on sight. I was now wishing that Ali had stayed behind with Lajjun and Ziza as he was too far in danger for my liking.

I nudged Ali towards Riddick who grabbed onto his shoulder and watched the Lord Marshall carefully with a straight face. To others they couldn't tell what he was feeling but I knew that beneath those goggles he was giving him a death glare.

"Take them to the Quasi-deads" he ordered his soldiers and they began to push us towards the doors.

"We're not going anywhere" Riddick growled, shoving them back.

A woman walked into the room and began to speak to the soldiers and Riddick before they began to guide us away. As I walked I saw the Lord Marshall whisper to one of the soldiers that was surrounding me, but before I could see anything I was pushed through the doors and outside.

'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?' was the only thing I could think as I quietly groaned as we walked towards the biggest ship of the fleet.

* * *

><p>Please <strong>REVIEW<strong>! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

~Gigi


End file.
